Color image processing is discussed generally in the following texts, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference:
Rosenfeld, A. and Kak, A. C. Digital picture processing, Academic Press, 1982, and Wysecki, G. and Stiles, W. S., Color science: concepts and methods, quantitiative data and formulae, John Wiley and Sons, 1982.